The present invention relates to a method and arrangement for producing composite live images, and also to a subimage carrier therefor.
It is known to produce on a monitor screen a composite image which can thereafter be photographed from the screen or printed by a printer. For producing composite photographs, a plurality of backgrounds are used which are preliminarily made by photography. For producing a composite live image on a monitor screen, special graphic programs are used, which make possible combining of subimages on the screen of the monitor. The first photographic method generally requires extensive preliminary preparatory work, and the number of subimages or backgrounds which can be prepared is limited. The second electronic method requires a lot of time and highly professional skills.